Seven
by May
Summary: Different feelings of the characters or events that have happened to the characters using key words, in the case the senses.


**Title: **Seven

**Author:** May

**Fandom: **Invasion

**Rated: **PG or light T

**Summary: **Different feelings of the characters or events that have happened to the characters using key words, in the case the senses.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the season and maybe a couple of theories that are going around the internet.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own the characters and spend my weekends writing fics about them. I don't own them.

**Author's Note: **Written because there isn't enough _Invasion_ Fandom. This is basically a lot of short stories. Also, Thermoception is defined as _the sense of heat and the absence of heat (cold), also by the __skin_ _and including internal skin passages_. And Nociception is defined as _the perception of pain _and is a type of sense, to some people.

_Sight_

Dave Groves likes to think he's seen a lot of crazy shit in his day. The truth is, he's mostly just seen fuzzy tapes of the so called crazy shit. He's always wished for aliens, always thought of everything as a cover up. But, it isn't until he starts to actually see the creepy aliens and government cover ups, that he begins to think maybe he wishes there were no such things as aliens and cover ups.

He's seen a lot in the last two and a half months. He's seen the rotting bodies of people he talked to the day before. He's seen neighbors acting the complete opposite of what they were before hurricane Eve. He's seen hybrids murdering other hybrids. He's seen…he's seen too much. Sometimes he wishes he could just wake up. Other times he wishes he could see more.

When Tom Underlay and Russell Varon leave with Larkin, Mariel, and the kids, Dave stays behind. He stays behind to protect the Groves-Varon home.

He stays behind to record 'the end of man kind'.

He stays behind to see.

_Hearing_

Rose Varon hears a lot. It isn't that she's nosey, it's that she's a kid. People-grown ups-have a way of forgetting that kids are just two rooms down. Grown ups have a way of talking in harsh whispers and Rose has a way of hearing them. She doesn't know why or how, she just knows she's always been good at hearing…at sensing things.

She's not sure when she started hearing and sensing and just _knowing_, but something tells her that it has always been inside her.

She also knows that she'd been hearing a lot more since Eve hit. There's a lot of whispering and a lot of looks that tell her so many things; she's hearing everything, even if it isn't always with her ears.

People tell her things all the time, even if they aren't saying anything. She knows Mommy is different, she knew even before she was told. She's known there was something _off_ about Daddy Tom for years. She knew Daddy and Uncle Dave were hiding something, simply by the tones of their whispers. She even knows Jesse likes-likes Kira, just by the way he says her name when the three of them are alone, and Jesse has forgotten Rose is there.

As Rose tells Larkin one sleepy night years after Eve: _People say things and I hear them. Even when they aren't actually speaking._ _I just…I've always been good at hearing people._

Rose Varon hears a lot. She's not sure when she started hearing and sensing and just _knowing, _but she knows that she can and that makes her special, it makes her important.

_Taste_

Larkin fell for her husband over pasta. She remembers it so clearly, it was their third date, and she was actually thinking of calling the whole thing off. But then, he took her to a little place that had the world's worst pasta. Still, Russell was kind about it and tried to hide the fact that they were eating the world's worst pasta. There was something endearing about a man who would eat something that tasted like dirty shoelaces in order to appear polite.

Later that night, when Larkin kissed him tonight, she was only slightly surprised to find that he didn't taste like dirty shoelaces. He tasted like rain and dirt and life. Russell Varon tasted like a hundred things Larkin Groves had never tasted before. He tasted like a hundred things she wanted to taste forever.

_Smell_

Doctor Mariel Underlay smelt different after Eve and it wasn't because she changed shampoo or soap or even perfume. Mariel smelt different because she was different and not different. She smelt different because she _was_ Mariel Underlay and she _wasn't _Mariel Underlay. It was hard to explain, hell it was hard to understand.

Mariel knew what she was and what happened to her in the hurricane, but there were still questions. There are always questions now. One-that isn't all that important-is why she can get used to the smell, but others can't. Jesse never noticed, but Rose did and once and a while she brings it up. Even Rose's cat gives Mariel an odd look when the wind picks up or when it starts to rain. It's because she doesn't _quite_ smell right and Mariel knows it.

Smell is important, someone told her that once. Animals can smell fear. Everyone has their own unique smell. And aren't humans largely attracted to one another because of smell? Mariel is sure that's true.

So, was Tom first attracted to her because he knew she'd end up like him? Could he smell it on her? It's an odd little question that has entered Mariel's mind more then once over the past few months.

Someone once told Mariel that smell is one of the most important senses. Smell can bring back long forgotten memories. Smell can tell animals your _off_ or scared. Smell can attract people to one another. Smell can define who-what-you are, even if you never really notice that it does.

_Touch_

Jesse Varon gets nervous when certain people try and touch him now a days. Tom and his own mother are the two that he gets nervous around the most. It isn't that he thinks they're going to go off and drag him to the water, it's just that…they're freaking hybrids. Jesse may love his mother, but he's got no idea what she is and that's scary.

Jesse gets nervous when Kira touches him these days, too. It's not because of all the hybrid stuff, either. It's because she's…Kira. All sweet and naïve and hard and soft. It's a little wrong and way to late; especially with the way she's been looking at Lewis lately. Lewis! Jesse secretly wishes Kira would look at him that way when she touches him, even if she is just reaching for the salt.

Some people thrive on touch. Jesse just wishes that he could touch the people he cares about without being nervous.

_Thermoception_

Tom Underlay is cold when Kira touches him for the first time after the plane crash.

He's all cold and sweaty and the only words she can get out don't seem to fit with what's going on. She wants to say more, but she's seven and the only things her mind can focus on are the facts that: her mommy is dead and her daddy feels cold when she touches him, it's like he hasn't got any heat inside him. It's like he's dead.

But, he isn't dead because he's sitting and talking and holding her. But, he's still cold when she touches him. He feels cold and Kira wonders if he's cold inside and if he'll be that way forever.

After he gets out of the hospital, Tom is different and both he and Kira know it. He still loves her, but there is a wall that seems to say: '_Don't get too close.' _As the years pass by, they both-without even knowing it-become strangers. After Eve, when Kira touches her father, she feels the coldness inside him, but it isn't like the coldness from the hospital, it's something…new.

_Nociception_

Lewis Sirk knows pain: he's lost an arm, cut one off, and been nearly beaten to death.

**Pain. **

Lots and lots of pain that made him scream and cry and find his faith. He's become aware of his pain. He's even become aware of the pain around him.

He's become aware of a lot during the past few months. Like, the fact that his very own mentor isn't the man of faith Lewis thought he was. Like, the fact that he can '_feel' _the other hybrids. Like, the fact he can '_feel' _that Miranda is coming. Like, the fact that Kira Underlay looks like an angel, but that won't matter in the end.

He's a hybrid and one day-he knows he's not strong enough to last-Lewis will let his survival insects kick in. He'll betray them or say the wrong thing or he'll make sure that he gets off the sinking ship first. Lewis will cause them pain and he knows it. He also knows that, if he has to, Tom Underlay will cause it right back.

Lewis Sirk knows pain: he's lost an arm, cut one off, and been nearly beaten to death.

Lewis Sirk feels pain: Tom Underlay is not really a man of deep faith, there are others like him who want to and will hurt innocent people, Kira Underlay is an angel and he'll hurt her in the end.

Lewis Sirk knows and feels pain, and one day, without wanting or meaning to, he'll make others know and feel it, too.


End file.
